Orange County
by Y2Jen
Summary: The APA get stranded in Anahiem after getting really drunk. The only probelm is, The Rock wont help them get back into the WWE and Vince tears up thier contracts.


"And the winners of the match, and the new WWE champions, Matt and Jeff, The Hardy Boyz!" Lillian Garcia cried and the crowd went wild as Lita joined her friends in the celebration. Farooq and Bradshaw, the APA, the former champions were in dismay.  
  
"Man, I can't believe we lost!" Bradshaw growled as he and his partner stormed into their office and flipped the open sign to closed. "And we're out of beer too!"  
  
"Hey, it's alright man. Remember, we're in Bakersfield," Farooq began and the crowd went nuts at the mention of their name. "Why don't we go to a nice bar to relax?"  
  
"I think you read my mind!" Bradshaw stood up with a grin and they left. The next morning, the APA woke up in a hotel and they couldn't remember a thing.  
  
"Man does my head hurt." Farooq groaned as he threw off his mangled bed sheet.  
  
"Hey, what's this doing here?" Bradshaw picked up a women's lace bikini and an autographed picture from a strip club. "Oh, now I remember." He laughed, blushing.  
  
"Man." Farooq complained. "What happened last night? I hurt."  
  
"What is it?" Bradshaw sat up. "Did you get hurt, some lady reject you, again?"  
  
"No, I don't think so." Farooq pulled out his wallet and gasped at what he saw. "But my checking account sure does!" They busted up laughing and laid back down.  
  
"Speaking of hurting, I don't think some aspirin would hurt for our headaches." Bradshaw dialed room service. Later that day they went to roam the town.  
  
"We don't have to leave until Friday morning so we can chill till then." Farooq checked his watch. "Why don't we go find a nice bar to go relax in for a while?"  
  
"And grab a bite to eat." Bradshaw agreed and began to walk off.  
  
"Wait man, maybe we should check up with The Rock so he knows where we are." Farooq replied and Bradshaw gave him is 'why' look. "Well, I haven't seen any of the others here and I was just thinking..."  
  
"Come on man, don't be thinking, we need to let it all hang out and enjoy ourselves. Party man!" Bradshaw cried and ran off. Farooq sighed but agreed. They had a great time, they went to every bar in the area and found a few hidden strip clubs where Bradshaw was rejected at least 20 girls a joint. Farooq partied lightly, something was bothering him and he wanted to get that rally monkey off his back. Thursday night came fast. "Man, I sure hate to leave. Do you think we can have our vacation time now?"  
  
"I'm not sure about that. We'd have to call Rocky." Farooq replied in the hotel.  
  
"Aw come on man, The Rock this, Rocky that, you gotta lighten up and loosen up. Beside, don't you think he took it easy in LA?" Bradshaw replied, pulling out a cigar.  
  
"Can we smoke in here?" Farooq asked, taking it as Bradshaw got out a second.  
  
"Well, we can now. Besides, who cares?" Bradshaw lit them. Farooq never knew it was Friday morning and there weren't any other superstars for quite a ways.  
  
"I'll be right back." Farooq got up late that morning.  
  
"Where you going?" Bradshaw yawned and turned on the TV, that was all he did when they were in the hotel. News was the only thing on. "Boring." He flipped channels.  
  
"I have to do something, wait here." Farooq replied. He went to the lobby where he confronted the lady at the desk. "Hey, I want to mail something to a friend and I need the address of this building because you can't mail anything without a return address."  
  
"No problem. Just get this down." She said as Farooq took out the letter he was going to send to Jackie at Tough Enough. "Ok, it's Holiday Inn 123 Harvord Blvd, Orange County, CA 90038."  
  
"Orange County?" Farooq gasped after he wrote it down.  
  
"Yea, you didn't know? Whoa, you and your friend sure must have been drunk that night." The lady looked at him and backed around the corner.  
  
"You mean we're not in Bakersfield anymore?" Farooq whispered. They were in trouble now! Farooq ran up to the room and told Bradshaw what happened.  
  
"Don't tell me, let me guess. You wanna call Rocky right?" Bradshaw replied.  
  
"Dude man, this is serious. Nobody knows where we are, we don't even know and," He looked at his watch. "The plane already left! We're stranded!" He fell down.  
  
"Well, to look at the bright side, at least we can take a vacation." Bradshaw sighed as he flipped through the news channels on TV. Farooq took out his letter to Jackie and changed it to a simple 'hi, how are you' letter to a 'please help me' letter.  
  
"What do we do now?" Farooq asked his partner, feeling really scared.  
  
"Hey, calm down." Bradshaw replied. He was relaxed and taking it cool, but he could tell his partner was upset. "I know you're upset, but you gotta give Vince the benefit of the doubt. I know I haven't been in the WWE as long as you because I was in WCW, but hey, look at me." Farooq sighed, understanding what he was getting at. "Trust me man, it's gonna be ok." He turned up the volume. Farooq looked at him. All his partner had now was a TV and remote and all he had was an empty wallet and a brain.  
  
"Maybe I should call Vince?" Farooq began to think but notice Bradshaw staring at him. "Ok, you're right. We should take this as a vacation." So they stayed in Orange County for quite a while. Going to strip bars and events. Finally a few weeks later, Jackie had sent a reply. Farooq read it aloud, "Dear Farooq, aw. I'm sorry about what happened. If you like you can come visit us at Trax. But if you can't, I understand. Keep me posted if anything comes up, and enjoy this so called vacation. Your friend, Jackie."  
  
"You know she's right you know." Bradshaw said as he watched the TV.  
  
"Man, at least put your pants back on." Farooq sighed.  
  
"Why, this aint our place and it aint the rits." Bradshaw replied. "Well, nothing good is on. I'm gonna chill in the shower." He headed to the bathroom and Farooq realized there was nothing else to do but watch TV, worry and wait for anything good.  
  
"Maybe we can go to the pool later, maybe there's some single ladies." He wondered aloud when there was a knock at the door. He grew eager, was it The Rocky?  
  
"House keeping." It was that lady. Farooq gasped and began to try and clean up the messy room, but was sad it wasn't help. He opened the door. "Oh hey, it's you guys."  
  
"Hey, and it's you." Farooq grinned. "Well, here's the room." He let her in as she looked around. "Sorry about the mess, things have been pretty rough you know."  
  
"I didn't really come in here for service, I wanted to talk." She sat down and Farooq gulped. "Are you guys doing ok with this whole Orange County mix up?"  
  
"Yes, fine." Farooq replied as he stared into her eyes. "We're professionals."  
  
"Good, and if you ever need anything, just dial room service and I can help you out." She grinned. "You know, I watch WWE and I really like you guys." She moved close to Farooq and he gulped as he fell back onto the bed. Just then the bathroom door opened and Bradshaw came out in a shirt and boxers. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Hey!" Farooq cried angry with his friend for ruining his romantic moment.  
  
"Oh, man." Bradshaw said as he noticed the company. "Farooq, have you seen my pants?" He asked as he hid behind the bathroom wall. The lady turned away.  
  
"Maybe I should go." She got up and left.  
  
"No wait." Farooq stood up but she was already gone. He picked up Bradshaw's jeans and threw them at him. "Way to go bro! That was the first lady I had.. ever!"  
  
"What?" He caught them and put them on. "You've had more than that man."  
  
"Never mind." Farooq sighed. "Well, let's check out the pool then."  
  
"Man, that's the best idea I've heard you say all this trip." Bradshaw grinned. They headed to the pool where there were lots of people, most were pretty ladies. "Man, this is off the hook!" He sat down by the water as Farooq pulled up a chair. They made catcalls to all the ladies that walked by. But they never paid mind to them, they were either married or not interested. "Hmm, none must be wrestling fans." He looked around.  
  
"This isn't as cracked up at it's advertised to be." Farooq sighed.  
  
"Yea, let's head back. I'm missing my remote." Bradshaw agreed so they left. Unfortunately after they left, that's when all the single ladies began to strut their stuff. Back at the hotel room, there was nothing for Farooq to do but lay down and watch TV.  
  
"I'm bored and this is getting old. I really should call the Rock before this gets serious." Farooq sighed and picked up the phone and dialed the Rock's cell number.  
  
"Rock." The voice picked up at the other end, loud talking was heard in the back.  
  
"Hey man, I'm so sorry I couldn't call earlier, it's Farooq." He replied.  
  
"You have some nerve calling after so long. You don't know how upset Vince is." Rock growled angrily and he woke up Angle who was next to him on the plane. "Sorry."  
  
"No actually we don't." Farooq gulped, wishing he had called earlier.  
  
"He tore up your contracts, LITERALLY!" Rock yelled into the phone.  
  
"He WHAT?" Farooq cried and it caused Bradshaw to drop the remote.  
  
"You guys are dead!" Rock laughed and hung up, he didn't like them anymore.  
  
"No, you can't do this!" Farooq cried but Rock had already hung up. He threw the phone down and flopped back on the bed in disbelief, feeling like crying but was to man.  
  
"Line get cut off?" Bradshaw stared at his partner as he felt for the remote.  
  
"Vince tore up our contracts and Rocky is no help anymore." Farooq whimpered. Bradshaw still stared at his friend and then slowly lowered his head. "I'm sorry man."  
  
"No way bro, this is my fault. I know you haven't been in this business as long as me so I know how hard this can be." Bradshaw turned off the TV. "And to make it up to you, let's start out from the beginning. The way the Tough Enough guys are."  
  
"And how's that?" Farooq asked.  
  
"With a tape." Bradshaw held up the remote. That night, Farooq wrote to Jackie to tell her the story and a few days later she wrote back that she'd come and help. Later that afternoon she arrived.  
  
"Ok, I brought the camera." Jackie set it up. "You already know what you're gonna do?" She asked and Farooq nodded. "Ready then, go!"  
  
"Hello WWE. I'm Farooq, half of the APA and I'd like to re-join your federation and continue to keep the business of wrestling open." Farooq said into the camera.  
  
"Dude, you gotta loosen it up like you're making love to them man!" Bradshaw stepped in the way. "Go like this. Hey WWE, what's up? You like what you see Vince, sure ya do!" After they got everything settled and the tape was made, they sent it in. The next week, as Farooq and Bradshaw were relaxing by the pool, the lobby lady came over with a letter and it had the WWE logo on it. Farooq opened it with an excited grin.  
  
"We didn't get in!" He gasped and the letter dropped onto the table that had his beer on it. Farooq felt bad and he fell face first into the pool hoping to drown.  
  
"Ok that's it, I can't take seeing you like this anymore." Bradshaw came over as Farooq surfaced. "Vacation over! You tried to get in your way, now let's try mine."  
  
"What are you talking about man?" Farooq asked as he floated over to the edge.  
  
"I'm getting us back into the WWE no matter what!" Bradshaw jumped into the pool with a cannon ball. "Trust me man, I wont let us down, not again bro."  
  
"Thanks man." Farooq grinned as they got out, grabbed their beers and headed back to the hotel to pack. "I'll call Jackie, she still wants to help." He called her and told her Bradshaw's idea. She agreed to help figure out a plan and would be over tomorrow.  
  
"Ok, here's what I've come up with so far." Bradshaw said that night to Farooq and Jackie. "Raw and SmackDown were just taped in Sacramento and Oakland. We go to the WWE live show that's taking place tonight, we're still superstars, contract or not. We'll convince Vince and The Rock to let us back in."  
  
"Are you sure all your stipulations are full proof?" Jackie asked. Farooq nodded. "Alright, good luck, and don't get lost."  
  
"You mean you can't come with?" Farooq sighed.  
  
"No, I have Tough Enough to do, remember?" Jackie shook her head and Farooq nodded. "Call me from San Diego though and tell me what happens." Farooq nodded again. That night after Jackie left, Farooq checked them out of the hotel.  
  
"Good luck guys, I look forward to seeing you back in business." The lady said.  
  
"I promise, we're only on vacation, the APA Protection Agency hasn't filed chapter 11 yet." Farooq grinned at her. "And by the way, thanks for being a great fan." They left and got into Bradshaw's car and we're headed south to the border.  
  
"Ok, we're gonna get us there no sweat." Bradshaw said and turned the radio on.  
  
"Uh, yo bro? Do you know how far San Diego is?" Farooq wondered.  
  
"Yea, from here, it could take maybe 4 hours if we're lucky." Bradshaw replied.  
  
"Four hours, what are we gonna do for that long?" Farooq cried.  
  
"War. Hiya! War. Yea. What is it good for, absolutely nothing!" Bradshaw sang.  
  
"Oh hell no! Change the station." Farooq shook his head. So this went on for about four hours, but Farooq was lucky enough to fall asleep for most of the way. The next afternoon, they arrived at the arena in San Diego.  
  
"Well man, we made it." Bradshaw put his arm around Farooq.  
  
"Yea, so let's get in!" Farooq ran to the parking dock where a security guard was. No fans were there yet so there were no obstacles. "Let us in, we're WWE superstars."  
  
"Are you on the list?" He asked and held up a clipboard with everyone's names.  
  
"I dunno if Vince knows we're coming." Farooq scratched his head.  
  
"We're the APA, Farooq and Bradshaw." Bradshaw cut in.  
  
"Nope sorry, nothing on the name even like that." The guard shook his head.  
  
"Dam, I guess you're not a WWE fan then?" Bradshaw looked at him.  
  
"No, sorry, never really heard of it." The guard replied.  
  
"Well thanks." Farooq forced on a grin. "And the event is sold out, we can't even get in legally." He pulled out his wallet again. "Not that we even stood a chance."  
  
"Hey, I got a great idea, but we should wait until it's dark. Let's get some grub." Bradshaw replied so they went to get some lunch. At about 6 or so, the doors opened for the fans. "Ok, follow me." They snuck around to the back where there was a window to a room, and it was surprisingly The Rock's dressing room.  
  
"What are you doing man?" Farooq whispered as Bradshaw opened the window.  
  
"I'm gonna slip in from behind, unnoticed." Bradshaw said and fell through the open window and onto the table. "I'm gonna pull a McGiver." But he turned to see two women standing in the doorway, they had a backstage pass around their necks. They pulled their cigarettes out of their mouth and leered at Bradshaw.  
  
"Do you want us to call the security guard named McGiver?" They growled. If you haven't guessed it already, they're Patty and Selma from The Simpsons.  
  
"Do you want me to get naked?" Bradshaw asked, still a little drunk from the visit to the bar after lunch. Patty and Selma gulped. "I'll take that as a maybe." He took off his pants and they took a step back, doing their standard annoyed groan.  
  
"Dude, what are you doing?" Farooq cried as he peered in the window. Patty and Selma were sick of Bradshaw making fun of McGiver so they left with a pouting growl.  
  
"We're in. Now let's find Rocky and tell him to convince Vince to let us back in." Bradshaw said as Farooq came through the window and began to search the halls of the arena. They didn't have to go too far before they ran into The Rock on his cell phone.  
  
"Let The Rock call you back." He said as he noticed them and hung up. "What are you Jabroni's doing here? You're gone, didn't you get your pink slips in the mailbox?"  
  
"No." Bradshaw looked at him with a confused face. "We're living in a hotel."  
  
"Look man, you have to let us back in. This was all a mistake. We thought we were in LA with the rest of you, but by the time it was Thursday, we found out we were lost in Orange County and couldn't get to you guys in time. We called you but you left us hanging. I called Jackie and not even she could help us. So without help from anyone we were left there without a choice and drained our bank accounts just staying in that hotel and come here." Farooq explained their story and The Rock just stared at them.  
  
"Well, I guess it wasn't entirely your fault." A voice said. They turned to see Vince. "I bet you guys weren't sober." He looked at Bradshaw who blushed. "Perhaps I could give you one more chance to prove you're sorry and still worthy of me."  
  
"Oh thanks Vince, so what do we have to do to keep the APA open for business?" Farooq asked as Bradshaw slapped him a high five.  
  
"You have to compete in a match and win." Vince grinned a secret smile.  
  
"Oh really, against who?" Bradshaw asked.  
  
"A new close friend of mine who you would've met if you were still in here." Vince began to laugh to himself. "You'll see." He left. "Oh how cruel am I?"  
  
"Well good luck. I really hope you win, we missed you." Rock replied.  
  
"Even you?" Bradshaw asked, shocked at the remark because of Rock's actions.  
  
"Yea, even me. We're still old friends." Rock grinned and went to his room. That night for the main event, Vince came to the ring to announce his special match. Coromon even came with him. (note this takes place after my earlier story WWE Meets Digimon)  
  
"Tonight, we get to see the APA back in business if they can beat a special new opponent." Vince grinned. "So welcome back, Farooq and Bradshaw, The Acolytes!" Their music hit and the crowd went wild for their favorite brawlers, finally returning. "So, you wanna know who your fight is against?" Vince asked and the duo nodded. He held up his Digivice. "Guess who?" It glowed and began to shoot out a bright white light.  
  
"Who?" The Acolytes asked, still not having a clue. But Bradshaw got a thought.  
  
"We have to fight MetalGreymon?" Bradshaw gasped but Vince grinned.  
  
"Oh no, not SkullGreymon!" Farooq cried but Vince just laughed.  
  
"Coromon digivolve go, Agumon!" He digivolved into the orange lizard. Farooq and Bradshaw sighed. But Agumon glowed orange. "Agumon warp digivolve to.. WarGreymon!" The giant armored dinosaur stood above the cowering wrestlers.  
  
"Enjoy." Vince left and the bell rang. He laughed his evil laugh.  
  
"To be fair, I won't use any of my special attacks." WarGreymon promised.  
  
"Thank you." The APA stammered. The match began but every move they used wouldn't take down WarGreymon. Soon they were tired and WarGreymon was unharmed.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Bradshaw panted.  
  
"I dunno, I don't think we can beat him." Farooq frowned. "All this for nothing, we can't loose but are unable to win. We're stuck."  
  
"Guys, I know what's going on." WarGreymon whispered. "And I want to help." They looked at him. "Do your clothesline from hell on me and I'll fall, they you pin me." They were confused. "Ok?" He grinned. He directed as the crowd though he was doing a double cover, so did the ref. The APA nodded and pretended to kick out.  
  
"Only two!" The ref yelled to WarGreymon.  
  
"What?" He growled at him and Bradshaw clotheslined his leg so that he fell as Farooq got the cover. The ref counted 1, 2, 3, and the bell rang.  
  
"Here's your winners, Farooq and Bradshaw, The APA!" The announcer said. The crowd went nuts and Farooq and Bradshaw danced around the ring happily.  
  
"We did it man, I told ya we could!" Bradshaw grinned.  
  
"Thanks man, it couldn't be if it weren't for you." Farooq replied. They slapped high fives and came over to Coromon who grinned up at them.  
  
"Hey, how about we take you back for a game of cards?" Bradshaw asked.  
  
"Sure thing guys, I'd love to." Coromon grinned and they headed back.  
  
"I think you're a little too small for beer though." Farooq laughed.  
  
"You aren't mad Vince?" Rock asked from his office where they watched.  
  
"No, I wanted them back too and I knew that Coromon would find it in his heart." Vince grinned. "Besides, I can't let a moneymaker like the APA slip by."  
  
"You're a smart man Vince, and that's why you're the boss." Rock replied.  
  
"Yea!" Everybody at Tough Enough cried when the APA called Jackie to tell her the good news. Jackie and Ivory hugged and Tazz and Hardcore Holly slapped high fives.  
  
"Let's party, APA style!" Al Snow suggested and everybody went wild. And so, the APA was back in business and would be for quite a long time (well you know, until the draft would take place). But they'd never forget what happened back in Orange County and it should be a lesson to us all. And the moral of the story is this: If you ever go to a bar and wake up one night where you don't know where you are, ask somebody so you don't end up like the APA- stranded in Orange County. The End! 


End file.
